Moon Diaries
by Thalis
Summary: Celia. Based on the Harvest Moon Ds.


Diaries

1

I woke up, startled by the rain that hit my windowsill. I looked outside; Vesta is already fertilizing the new planted vegetables; seeds that have sprouted a year ago, last spring, from some well cherished vegetables. It was all like a cycle of seeds, although a bit hard to explain.

I dressed up quickly, even though I didn't enjoy rain that much, I had to cook breakfast. And for Marlin and Vesta, is the least I can do, after they had helped me forget my father's death. He was a farmer, and a good friend of Vesta, my mother, she died five years before my father, snake biting, they said.

"Good day Celia."- said Marlin as I went down the stairs, he was already sitting at the table. He looked as serious as always…

"Hello Marlin, I can see you are happy today!"- I said smiling at him and walking to the stove.

"Yeah."

I blushed a little and started making a mixture for cookies; maybe they will cheer all of us a little bit. But in this weather, I highly doubt it.

"Uhm, Celia, by the way, I wanted to ask you something."

I turned around; Marlin was looking down the table, serious as always…

"Yes? What is it Marlin?"

"Celia, do you enjoy your work?"

"Yes, I enjoy it very much, seeing the crops grow so fast and so well, it makes me really happy; but…why do you ask Marlin?"

"Because work is good."

I couldn't help it, but I burst into laughing, that sure was a strange question coming from Marlin.

"You are strange!"- I said happily to Marlin, he just nodded his head and went out.

I continued with the mixture; when it was at a good point, I put it into my favorite molds; flower like.

I put the mixture in the molds and later on the oven, in an hour or two, the cookies would be ready, and we could all eat them together…however, I will give mine to Vesta…she works harder than all of us.

I washed my hands and went out to walk, even with the bad weather. I had promised myself I will only be out for hour and a half, but it was somewhat difficult; because I loved Romana's mansion…

Vesta waved at me, and I waved back, she seemed tired; but, who wouldn't be after such a hard work routine?

"Celia, good morning."- I looked around; at one side of the bridge, Jack was carrying a basket and was smiling widely. He never seemed to get tired…and he worked so hard; I could hardly believe it.

"Oh, hi Jack! How are your vegetables coming along?"

"Great as always Celia, hey…do you know this girl. Karen?"

I smiled at the name of her, Karen was my best friend, she lived at mineral town. She sold us some strange seeds that didn't grow on the Valley; except maybe, in Jack's farm.

"Yes, she is my friend"

Jack opened his eyes in amazement and gave me a small notebook he took from his pocket; it had a pressed flower on the portrait; and it gave out a flower smell. It was little, but also wide, and when I looked up at Jack, he smiled at me.

"For ya' Celia, today is your birthday right? Spring 6; well, your present."

I blushed at him and muttered a quiet "Thanks."

And as the flowers start to bloom, each petal with magnificent grace, I started to write in this wide notebook; wishing that, when I finished it lastly; it would look as a complete opened flower; with each of its petals revealing a secret, that only I could discover; and that if I cherished it well, it becoming more than a flower, but a feeling.

Spring 7.

Well…I'm not as happy as much I would love to be, even if today the sun is bright and the crops are growing lovely… it happened yesterday.

I spent a little bit talking to Jack, a talk I didn't really enjoy…imagine, he was talking about the other girls! I was blushing, all because I DID had a special feeling for him, and the talk, well, it surely pissed me off.

After that, I went to visit Romana; oh I sure love the paintings around the mansion!

Lumina wasn't home, and Romana begged me to play the piano… I was shocked really, I could hardly play the piano and Romana was actually asking me to do so.

However, I had just put a finger over it, when suddenly; I started playing as if I knew from a long time ago. It was surprising; I wonder if Lumina also had this talent? But what am I writing! Lumina sure is a master at the piano, playing it since she was a little girl, meanwhile I…grew up hugging animals and singing to crops…it didn't make sense that I could play so well.

"Celia, you play like an angel!"- said Romana clapping her hands making me blush.

"It is not…difficult Romana"- I said smiling at her.-"But sure is enriching!"

Enriching…and enchanting; for hypnotized I was when I looked at the clock over the piano…I had left the farm exactly three hours ago!

I bowed fast to Romana and left the mansion running the fastest I could; what bad manners did I have…Romana should be impressed, but…Vesta, she and Marlin will be mad at me.

Surprise, they weren't; Marlin just smiled at me and told me to take my job more easily and to take a break; and Vesta decided I had some type of fever and send me to my room…I went to my room obediently and quiet, I had to admit I was red all over myself; but not of a cold precisely…

Spring 8

Something strange happened today, as I went outside to water the turnips; I saw Marlin fighting over with a person of Mineral Town I know very well indeed. Duke. Manna's husband, Aya's father.

He came to the farm quite often; to learn about grapes, and the treatment they should get to become fine wines. Once he gave me a bottle of wine; and begged me to try it…it was fine; but I didn't like it that much…but a smile is somewhat forced in my lips at times; a smile I have to put so people could appreciate me…a smile that I enjoy, but still….

Oh, Marlin is coming up the stairs right now, and he can't see this book, so after tomorrow, if I get any answer for his attitude…

Spring 10

After a while, Marlin told me about it all yesterday, last Winter, Duke came to the farm to learn about grapes but I was all clumsy that day that I dropped a bottled of wine he gave to Vesta that same day. Duke went angry and scold me; so…Marlin was actually scolding Duke for being rude to me…hehehe, I am flattered, I can hardly remember that he had been rude at me! Marlin is sweet, such a pity that I notice it until now. I'm glad he is my friend.

Spring 14

Well, I haven't been very active in this notebook lately; last 3 days I have been watering turnips, and strawberries my friend Karen gave me. Their seeds are so small!

Today was Thanksgiving festival, and I actually receive cookies, as every year, from Vesta and from Karen. Karen gave me some because she actually got 4 cookies from

Some bachelors!

I wonder if Jack was one of those. He seems to like Karen.

And what about Marlin? Is there a special girl in his life? Maybe in winter I'll give him some cookies, after all, he is my friend; and sadly he doesn't seem to be so popular with girls. Not since Claire moved out to Town.

Claire was a great farmer and she liked plants a lot; I must admit she great the best vegetables in the entire valley! Along with Jack, his brother.

Spring 15

Today it was a large day indeed, first I woke up and down the stairs; Marlin was sitting quietly over his bed and didn't bother to look at me. He sometimes worries me; knowing that he has this sickness, but he is just to pride of himself.

I went out and went over to help Vesta harvesting some turnips. I ended up really dirty, but I like it in a way, not that I wanted to be messy. Just like a deeper link with the plants, if that's even possible.

"Celia my dear, you look awful; why don't you go to the hot springs?"- Vesta told me looking at me with a frown.

"It is really nothing Celia…"

I tried to convince Vesta that it really was nothing; however, I ended up walking to the hot springs; I wasn't happy at all, they were too hot for my liking.

After yelling at Rock to go away of the forest; I sip in the hot water…Vesta once told me that once upon a time; there was an active volcano, in the spring's area. But know, after years ago, it was only been the warmth source for the spring.

I was almost falling asleep when I heard a scream not far from the spring. I quickly get out and get into my clothes. My shoes had gone wet because they had fallen into the spring, so I didn't put them on. The grass was sure tickling me!

I walk to where the shout had come; the goddess pond. There, I found Flora and a strange looking man. Flora seemed angry and her fists were clinched; what was happening here?

"Stop watching me!!!"- Shouted Flora to the strange looking man, and then she punched him on the face.

I was shocked. That wasn't nice; but maybe Flora had her reasons.

"Flora, what's happening here?"- I asked her nervously, she turned around and smile at me.

"Celia, I didn't see you were there!"- Then she looked at the man with anger and then at me; and she said in a quiet voice. - "This freak has been watching me for a while; at first I though I was confused, but now I think he really gives me the creeps."

After that; Flora walked off, leaving me there alone with this dangerous man.

"Hi…"- I said trying to run away. But my shoes were still inside the spring; and I couldn't return bared feet to the farm; Vesta will surely get mad at me for once.

"Oh"- The man hardly noticed me; he was rubbing his nose. Blood.

"Who are you, have I seen you in the valley?"

The man nodded his face vigorously.

"At least I do. You entered the cooking festival last year and won. Congrats. Healthy food is great for our bodies."

I gave him a weak smile; he seemed to be a nice person…but if Flora didn't think so…it would be difficult for me to believe other realities.

"Oh, thank you…."

"Daryl. A pleasure to meet you Celia. Now I must return to the lab I have to attend…some important matters"

I waved good bye at him and watch him go. I couldn't understand why Flora hated him so much; maybe something he had done to her in the past. Not my matters.

I head back to the pond and attempt to grab my shoes; but I ashamedly fell in…dress and all.

I returned to the farm hours later; giving myself a sun bath after I went out of the spring. My dress was all still; laundry was sure expecting me at the corner.

However, the largest and yet shortest moment of the day, was dinner.

Vesta cooked some pasta with lots of fresh vegetables in it. It had the beautiful smell only fresh crops can give; and it covered the secret of its origin. It was born from our hard work; a hard work who give out tears and smiles.

Oh, Marlin didn't join us; but we invited Jack. He brought some delicious cake and some grapes; we ate it all very glad. Oh…and he brought a flower with him, he waited a little, until Vesta head turned around and he gave it to me…even if Vesta didn't look, I caught a glimpse of her smile.

Spring 16

Reason Marlin didn't come last night for dinner. He went over to see Claire; he seems a bit worried; did something happen to her?

Spring 17

Today, I planted some new seeds. However, I also decided to plant a mushroom. A truffle, to be exact. Vesta says it is a great idea; and that maybe it can become a product for selling it at the farm! Marlin was happy because of my work and offered to help.

Vesta is twice as happy.

Spring 19

Well, Duck festival was yesterday, but I didn't go; my mushroom is special to me at these moments, very special.

Oh, by the way; Daryl came to the farm today; he wanted to buy some carrot seed; but still is spring; why would he want some at this time of the year?

Marlin didn't like Daryl very much; but I got to know him better. He told me how his grandparents used to be Scientifics and that had developed great projects such as cow cloning!

Well, now, imagine they had fulfilled at it!!! Sadly, Daryl told me they failed most times.

"You'll make great discoveries Daryl; and the hearts of your ancestors will be proud of your work."- I said smiling to him.

Daryl smiled back, but he suddenly said he was going to attend some…matters.

Why does he always go away? Will he ever gave me a flower? Will he help me grow my mushroom?

But, all this nonsense I was thinking off was washed off by Vesta; she pat my back and said;

"Celia, you two seems in good terms."

I blushed a little and told Vesta I was not thinking anything especial. Oh she didn't believed me, it seems.

Spring 20

Mushroom is growing quite well in the green house. Marlin helped me yesterday; sadly I couldn't let him do much…imagine if he gets sick, it would be my fault.

"Oh Celia, I love to help you"

I put my hand over his shoulder and told him to rest.

"I'll make you something Celia, cookies"- I smiled politely…Marlin did cook?

Oh, I just hope he doesn't burns anything…but know that I think of it, I have never watched his cooking skills.

After work, I went out to greet Jack; today was his birthday; well, the party was going to be tomorrow, and Claire will come, tehe...will that make Marlin improve his cooking skills?

Spring 21

So much too talk about yesterday! Things I could have never thought off and…things I knew; it was all so revealing yesterday at Jack's party!

In the morning, I went out of bed rapidly; the party was going to last all day long. Marlin and Vesta were making themselves ready; meanwhile I took out some cookies from the oven. The orange juice was already at the table.

"Celia, your dress is lovely"- said Marlin walking to the table.

I looked at it. My dress was long and falls to my ankles. It was white and it had some flower designs. A ribbon by both sides was at the translucent long sleeves.

"Thanks Marlin. My mom, it was from her"

Vesta smiled at me and mumbled some words in my ear about my mother; it almost made me cry; but I didn't like to be a charge for both Marlin and Vesta. So I forced a smile.

"Say Celia; how is the mushroom coming along?"

"It is going well Vesta…but I am finding some strange things in it. Things that weren't over my mushroom at the start, when I just brought it back home. I'll ask Daryl, he knows a lot about almost all matters."

"Celia, you impress me; you really love your work. I wish I could love it as much as you do, but now I have some other matters to take care off."

"Jajaja Marlin, you are sounding just like that Daryl. 'Some matters', please tell us what these other matters are about!" – said Vesta smiling widely.

Marlin blushed a little as he turned to see me, but then he spoke calmly.

"Well, Claire, Jack's sis and I…are planning on getting married. Since last year she left to Town, I have been in contact with her. I miss so much all those years we spent together…"

Vesta chuckle loudly, I watch Marlin, he was all red.

"Yes….that is why I haven't been willing to tell you Vesta."

I started laughing but Marlin stayed calm, a bit embarrassed though.

After that, we three went out of the house; Vesta and I laughing our heads off…poor Marlin, he was all embarrassed, I stopped laughing…he smile at me for the act.

"So Marlin, why did you like Claire, if I may ask?"- said Vesta looking straight to Marlin.

"Err…she is a really hard worker, and she is beautiful; mostly because of that. Also…because she is Celia's friend; I got the feeling that people that are close to Celia is good people; Celia would know it too, she is a very sweet woman."

I was flattered, but smile to Marlin. I looked at the sides of the river; beautiful seasonal fish were swimming by there, they seemed happy with cold water currents.

"Hello!"- I looked up; Jack was outside in the main path, waving his hand to us. I waved back and smiled at him.

Jack rushed to me and hugged me tight, and then he whispered softly in my ear: "My princess".

I turned to Vesta, blushing madly; but she and Marlin were already walking to the farm.

"Say, Celia, do you like cake?"

"I love cake!!! Why?"

"There is a bunch at the party, you con eat as much as you want"- said Jack grabbing my head, and suddenly; he kissed me in a long deep kiss.

Minutes after, Jack and I were panting a little, I was all embarrassed…

"Celia, can we walk together to the farm?"

"Sure…"- I said nervously.

He grabbed my hand and I garbed his, Jack was smiling at me, and I was smiling him back…oh, he is so cute, even if I could, I'll never let him down…now, I'm not sure about my feelings; am I falling in love? Or is it just a deeper kind of friendship?

3:30 pm same day.

I was happily talking to Karen, my best friend from Mineral Town, she is so lucky! Yesterday, as she says; Rick, Popuri's brother, ask her hand in marriage. She even shows me her blue feather!

"Karen, I'm so glad for you!"

She blushed a bit, and smiled at me.

"Tehe, thank you Celia…by the way, is there a boy in your mind?"

I blushed a little, and, maybe it was because off the wine I had drunk, or because of the sugar; that I mumble a name…

"Jack."

Karen looked at me in amazement, but before she had said a thing; I felt a hand over my shoulder…it was Jack.

"Oh…Jack, did you heard that?"- I asked at him, blushing madly and wishing, that this day could end soon.

He didn't answer, but instead, he gave me another kiss…all people that were invited were looking at us in amazement…they were all the people from the Valley, and from Mineral Town.

Then, I suddenly notice a person; Marlin, he was watching me in amazement and was almost shocked…

I let off Jack. I didn't like him to act like that in front of people, it was so embarrassing…

"Please, don't do that Jack…"

He stood there, watching me in amazement; but then he turned to the other people;

"Let the party, continue!"

And so the people, head to the food and to the dancing area. Popuri was dancing gracefully with Gray. She was wearing a flower in her hair and was giggling quietly.

She wasn't form Mineral Town, but she was a good person; or at least, I think so. Her mother Lilia, run a flower shop in Flower Bud Village. Rick was Popuri's sister; but he lived in the Mineral Town Poultry Farm.

I started to look at other people, but I notice someone standing by my side; Marlin.

"Celia, I think I don't know about you and Jack, what is it?"

"Uh…nothing."

Marlin nodded his head and looked at me; I bet he was thinking about something….or someone….

"Marlin, you said Claire was coming; where is she?"

"Well, that girl, Ann, Claire's friend in Mineral Town says that Claire is delicate in her health. That is why she lived the party too early, or at least, that is the reason she told me about."

I looked up at Marlin, he was blushing… why, if Claire was sick, he didn't go to town, instead, he was at a silly party?

"I know what you're thinking Celia, which is I should go to Town, right?"

I nodded quietly, I felt a bit embarrassed for the fact; meaning that my opinion didn't really matter in is circumstances with Claire.

"Well, Celia is just that…I must stay to prepare the house…"

"Prepare?"

Marlin nodded quietly, and looked at me in the eyes.

"Claire is coming to live with us, damn it, I should have told Vesta…but, if she is meeting his nephew; I guess she'll understand"

I looked at Marlin in amazement; he looked away, blushing a lot.

"Yes…our child…I hope to meet him soon, he might be tiny…and…I hope he just learns to have your personality…I look on you as a sister, or like a very close friend Celia, if you permit me to say it…"

I smiled at him and nodded my head.

"Marlin, then you should get going to the house now; who knows when Claire shows up?"

"Not soon Celia, she might be delicate because of the labor…"

"Lazy one"- I said shook in my head at him. – "Come, I'll help you get things ready."

I grab him by the hand and head to the house; Marlin was walking behind me, and wasn't very eager to move an inch.

I used all of my strength and manage to actually move him.

"Come Marlin, you lazy!"

"Celia, aren't you going to say good bye o the people at the party?"

"No, Vesta will surely say good bye for me; if not, tomorrow I'll gave them something nice"

"To everyone?"

"Walk!"

We were heading to the house when I suddenly notice someone walking behind us; Daryl.

"You run off to the house Marlin, and shame on you if I don't see you making up the place."

Marlin stare At Daryl and walk off to the house. I stayed there; watching Daryl; who was also staring at me…

"Hello Daryl, what, is something the matter?"

He watched me for a bit…he scares me a bit; why am I his friend? But…am I his friend actually?

Flora might be right as well…

"Celia, I just wanted to know if the store is opened today"

"Well, Jack party has become almost like a festival; so it is a holiday and tehe, we are closed today."

Daryl nodded his head and suddenly, was happy.

"I just wanted to know if you sold Turnip seeds"

"Sure, we also sell tree seeds; if you want, I can gave you one bad for free….but please don't tell it to Vesta or Marlin"

Daryl looked at me in amazement and said quietly;

"If you do so, how could I pay you back in return?"

"Common courtesy Daryl; you don't have to pay me back; although, I would like to talk more with you and…that you don't talk in a code, it is somehow frustrating. However, you don't have to pay me anything back, as I said; it is just that I'm willing to gave you something"

I went into the store, followed by Daryl, and I handed him peach seeds. He took them shyly after hesitating with me for a little while.

"Thank you Celia…I'm in debt with you…."

I frown at him, I was being generous, and he didn't have to be so modest!

"I should go now Celia, I hope we can talk about this other matters one day…but now, I have to take care of her."

"Her?"

"Those matters; I promise I'll tell you about it Celia; I am really planning to tell you."

"Sure Daryl!"

He smiled and waved at me. He went out of the store, as for myself; I stayed there for a while. Thinking of Popuri's dance; maybe I was like her beautiful red dress; flowing around in a wheel of fortune; or a wheel of feelings. I wonder what Karen thinks of those feelings….does everyone has them, or just a few? Oh, now I'm so confused…

Summer 1

Too hurried we are with Claire's arrival. Poor Vesta, she can hardly look the crops.

Summer 2

I can't believe I actually miss Kai's arrival! Oh…gladly, Claire is coming tomorrow and that will settle down things, or at least I wish it'll do…I haven't gotten time for looking at the mushroom.

Summer 4

Well, Claire did come yesterday and things settle down, she looked a bit pale, but she was happy. Marlin was also happy to see her there. Vesta was twice as happy; seeing her sister in-law and her nephew.

The baby's name has not been chosen yet, though Marlin says I should choose it. I don't think I have the right to take the privilege from Claire, but she agrees with her husband.

The baby looks a lot after Marlin, blue eyes and black hair. Though he is still a newborn, he is really sweet and seems to be fond of Vesta and of Claire.

Claire cousin, Jill, came to visit yesterday; she was living with Claire, because her mother just passed away. But now, she kept the farm, thanks to Claire's move.

The room arrangements changed a little; Vesta and I will sleep in the second floor, I'm glad I was able to keep my room!

Marlin and Claire will sleep in the first floor; and the baby, in a baby bed we asked Gotz to make for us. Claire is constantly saying she is used to farm work and that she wants to help; but Marlin and Vesta say she needs to rest.

I support their idea. Claire is a really hard working person…I could only wish to be like her.

Summer 6

I could hardly believe my eyes; yesterday, I spent a lovely evening with the two people I could not ever expect to spend an evening with.

Daryl and Leia.

I was walking to Daryl's lab…a bit embarrassed and scared though…that place was strange…very strange. There was a hut with flower designs, and a man was composing music from a guitar; Nami was sitting next to this person and she seemed to like the tune…there was also, a very strange house that I didn't find nice, Cody's house. Or at least, that was the response I got from Nami after asking her which house was that. The man next to her introduced himself as Gustafa.

I headed to a slope that leads to Daryl's house and I knocked the door. No response, maybe, I should have never entered in…too late…I hope Daryl doesn't gets angry at me.

"He...llo?"- I asked nervously, looking around the lab. Lots of crystal bottles were filled with some strange looking substances. And there were all kinds off strange machines I could never finish describe in this notebook.

"Hahaha, I got a prove!"

I looked at the place where Daryl's voice came from. Seemed to be a basement.

clinch

I went down through the stairs just to find Daryl laughing with a girl. She had green hair and blue eyes…how could she have green hair?!

"Hey, I spot you; who are you?!" – said the girl in an angry voice; I tried to run, but I couldn't, so I walked up to her. A mermaid!! And she was in a tub…I wonder how could Daryl keep a mermaid in the basement?

We too, have a basement in the greenhouse; but we only kept seeds; not unicorns, phoenix or mermaids.

"I…am sorry; I was looking for Daryl and…."

Daryl looked up at me, seemed as he didn't like to be interrupted.

"Oh, you are Daryl's friend?"- said the mermaid tooking slight interest in me.

I nodded gravely at her; amazed by…her! It was all very strange.

"Tehe…Daryl, she seems so scared, is she always like this?"

"No, she is usually very nice; but I think she is not used to seeing mermaids."

"Oh, is that so...tehe, well, as you see, I'm a mermaid; Daryl rescued me from the beach, as I was washed to the shore, how embarrassing! Tehe…"

"How nice of Daryl!"- I said looking at him and smiling; so, after all, he did have some type of noble feelings.

"Yes. He might look in a way in the outside; but he is actually really nice…teehee…"- said Leia splashing me with her hands. The water was warm…were warm currents the favorites of the mermaid?

"Well...I don't really dislike Daryl's appearance, but…I'm happy to discover he has noble feelings….I though he was like a robot. But I'm happy to know him better"- I said blushing and looking down. Daryl and Leia were quiet for a moment; but then Leia started laughing.

"You are cute tehe…what did you say your name was?"

"Celia."- Said Daryl before I could even speak. - "she is the one who gave me the seed."

"Really?!"- Said Leia opening her eyes wide.-"I'm glad to meet you, tehe; Daryl talks a lot about you; and as you are his friend; be sure I'm also your friend, teehee…"

"Well…Leia, would you like to go out to the beach for a while?"- Daryl asked Leia in a happy tone of voice I didn't knew.

"Yep! But only for a while, I don't want to leave you"

Daryl smiled at her and helped her out of the tub; then he turned to me. – "I would enjoy your company very much…only if you want to come, that is…"

I gladly accept the invitation and headed to the beach with them.

At the beach.

Leia went to swim at the sea; deep inside, it seemed…I wonder what wonders she saw…if I only could swim beneath the water, I should join her, but I'm not good at it.

Meanwhile; I sat next to Daryl in a bench, he was looking Leia with a caring look in his eyes.

"Celia, do you like the ocean?"

I was startled by the question; but I turned to him and nodded my head eagerly.

"Yep. It may be filled with vegetables or flowers only Leia knows about; that sure is enchanting."

Daryl smiles a bit and continues to watch the sea; I closed my eyes and smelled the warm breeze coming out from it…like an illusion…

"Daryl, by the way, why did Leia know about the seed?"

"Oh, she wants to see the different seeds off plants. She founds them fascinating...so I wanted to show them some others."

"Oh…"- I was somewhat disappointed, Daryl wanted the seeds for Leia; such a close relation…

"Which reminds me, I'm still in debt to you Celia…"

"Don't be modest Daryl!"- I shouted at him a bit angry…why couldn't he understand it was just a gift from me?!

He blushed for a while, and then he encloses me with his am; I was growing embarrassed…and looked at my feet.

"Celia…you are …beautiful…if I might say…"

I blushed for a while, and then I muttered a faint

"Thanks."

Then he gave me a slight kiss on the cheek and took away his arm from my shoulder; we were there; unable to look at one another…I was just too shy…my head began to whirl around my thoughts, an I found myself getting dizzy; and, thanks to the warm breeze that acts as a Lula baby to the mind; I felt asleep, over Daryl's shoulder.

When I woke up, I found myself on my bed; Claire was by the side; carrying her baby.

"Celia, you are wake up?"- asked Claire in a worried voice.

"What…happened?"

Claire looked down at her baby and sang him a song…I was still wondering what had happened with Daryl and Leia.

"Oh, you fell asleep in your date with Daryl and he brought you back home, nothing else…but, he said you have fever; so I'm looking after you"

"Fever?"

Claire nodded her head and put a thermometer in my mouth.-"Marlin was worried about you, and though Daryl had done you something, but true is, he just helped you; thanks god he was with you; you were burning!"

I put my hand over my head and put it away immediately; I was sure sick…no doubt about it…

"Celia, please rest now; by tomorrow you should be alright…"

Claire pull up the covers and smile at me; then she went to a corner in the room and I noticed Marlin watching me worried; Claire gave him a kiss and she walked down stairs. Marlin stayed with me.

"Celia…just be more careful."

I sat down and nod at him. I felt terrible, the fever was continuing.

"Rest well…oh, and Celia says you are writing something in a notebook, or has seen you do it. Don't write today; you should rest"

Sorry…I'm already writing this…

Summer 7

Today I went outside to help Vesta; although she wanted me to rest inside; after I finally convinced her; I started watering the new planted seeds; corn.

Suddenly; I heard a giggling; Claire had just come to watch how the work was coming along. Her baby; was giggling, or so it seemed. I started laughing, for he seemed to want to reach out the vegetables.

"Hey, Claire, watch out, you should be inside; the baby might caught an infection if you leave him too much outside"- said Vesta walking to Claire and smiling at the child.

"Celia, think of a name for him; if not, how would we call it when he grows up?"

Summer 8

Finally! The baby's name is Rin. I think it was cute; and Marlin loved it! Claire and Vesta were not very happy with it; but some time after; Marlin convince them it was great.

Summer 10

I have almost forgotten about the mushroom!!!

Gladly; yesterday I went to check it and it was growing well, not rotten, maybe it wasn't seasonal; or the green house effect may have something to do with it.

And, on top of my beautiful mushroom, are those strange things…I think they are growing rapidly…asking Daryl would be great, but maybe I will interrupt more important researchment.

Summer 11

Now I know what's happening with my mushroom. It was all thanks to my friend Daryl, it is said; that there are parasite mushrooms; well, some little mushrooms went and parasite my dear mushroom. Daryl says that some of these little mushrooms are strange enough; and that maybe they haven't been yet discovered; he says that the nature of the valley is so unique; and that he wished to study the mushrooms a great deal more; so I gave it to him, he was so fascinated…he reassembled a little kid having a new toy…lovely.

Sure is, I'll miss my mushroom, but it will help Daryl more than me, and maybe; Daryl could find a new way to sell and breed mushrooms that are more nutritious!

Also, he told me something that I can hardly believe; mushrooms are not plants! But, if they are not plants or animal, what could they be?

I asked Vesta, but she just smiled at me and told me to do a little research…hmm; I think I'll do it! And then I'll surprise everyone in the valley with my discovery, oh, Karen will surely found this interesting!

Summer 12

Rin is very quiet lately, it worries all of us. He used to smile a lot…and why doesn't he cries anymore?

We are going to see Dr. Hardy right now…so I can't write a lot today.

Summer 13

Jack came yesterday to see Rin; he was as worried as all of us, but he surprisely knew the reason. He said he knows a girl named Keria who has the same disease; Rin will be a normal boy physical and mentally, but he will never talk. Oh, the Witch Princess did this! I will pray to Harvest Goddess…so Rin could talk. Poor Claire, she is devasted and has been crying for a while downstairs…

I am upstairs right now; Vesta is watching me as I write this…uh.uh…maybe I should stop it, or she'll find out about what has happened in the year; oh, I will be so embarrassed.

Summer 15

My research will start today; I had consulted Vesta about this, she says I should always have a paper and pencil in hand. And, just in case; also a rope…wonder why?

Well, as I went up from bed; I didn't put on my green long dress; I was going to be put in the wild; and a dress could bring me troubles. Claire gave me one of her overalls; it is white. I thank her and put on a pair of glasses; if I have notice something, is that every researcher from the Valley wears glasses, Daryl, Carter, and Flora. I took off my orange bandana and put on a white one instead. My new life as a researcher will be full of adventures! Not dangerous ones, I hope…my current mission is to find out what a mushroom is…I just hope I don't get hurt by the way.

However, that will be until tomorrow; water is needed for plants to grow, and I don't want Vesta to do it alone.

Summer 16

Jack has volunteered to help me with my research; and Jill, Jacks and Clair's cousin did too. Oh, is this really what I'm expecting for, or is there something I wish and that still I do not know?

Summer 17

Today we went to the goddess area; the nature seems to be stable. One curious thing; bees are fond of flowers; maybe they need them for making honey? I will take a sample and analyze it later…shame, I have to pull it out…

Jill is picking some traces of soil, but Jack seems to be goofing around; cause he is talking to Muffy…well, seems that Jill wants to help.

"Celia, I found something you might find interesting!"- Said Jill waving at me. - "the earth around here seems fertile, and that should increase the amount of nature here. Don't you agree?"

I found it interesting and register it on my notebook. Actually, my diary…no, it must be my journal from now on…tehe.

I congratulate my assistants and they promise me something;

"I will investigate the differences between the soil in the Mineral Town Goddess Area, and the Valley Goddess area."- said Jill showing me a bad with samples of soil. Maybe she was helping also herself; to know about planting crops. I'm proud of her.

And then, Jack's promise was rather strange.

"Celia, I will investigate about the traits shared by moon drop flowers and pink cat; they seem to have similar effects on the girls…I mean, among other plants…and I also will investigate on…how to steal a kiss from you; my maiden"

Jack pulled my face closed to his and kiss me quickly on the lips…by now, why shouldn't he asked me out?

Summer 18

I've got a great idea; being me a researcher; I should have meetings with the others. So, I've sent some invitations cards to Carter, Flora, and Daryl. Oh, I'm so eager to finally have some type of scientific discussion.

However, there is still that feeling; that I'm doing this research for another thing, it is just can't figure out for what…I have the hope that someday I will finally know about it…

Summer 19

Marlin and Vesta were kind of shocked when I told them about the visits that were coming.

"Celia, aren't you willing to grow the mushroom anymore…'- Vesta asked me on a sad voice- "that was important to you Celia, how could this life of research can be important?"

I wanted to say her I felt the same way…but the hardcover I was using…was playing fair.

Carter and Flora arrived almost at the same time; they all looked puzzled.

"Hello friends; would you mind to drink tea?"- I said in a very sophisticate voice; but they were all looking down.

"I prefer us to go talk outside, Celia."- said Flora in an angry voice. Then she turned to Vesta and smiled.-"We will be back early"

Vesta waved at us and closed the door behind her. Flora then looked up at Daryl.

"Don't try anything strange on me!" – Daryl was watching Flora embellished, and her warning did not affect him at all.

"Celia, I think we should talk about it in the bar. They serve a strong drink there; it is good"- said Carter in his serious voice.

"Sure!"

Carter and I walked together; Flora was walking fast ahead us; Daryl following her up.

I notice that Carter was watching me with intrigue.

"Yes?"- I asked politely.

"Celia, I know you just a little…but, why the sudden change? It takes away your real self, that girl who was always taking care of plants and that lived her life without worrying. Our life, doesn't suits you, yes, we must know a great deal, but…sometimes; it hurts knowing too much"

I blinked in amazement; how could being smart was that bad.

"Jajaja, you must be confused Celia, but don't let confusion take over yourself…I am glad with my lifestyle, but sometimes; I just wish I could stop being a scientist. And have a life like anyone in the valley; that is what this valley makes me thinks of"

"But…I don't want to live in ignorance"- I said clinching my fists. How could being smart hurt, that made not sense at all!

"Of course you don't have to live in ignorance Celia, and if you like this life style; you can kept it, but…I don't think you do. You don't smile anymore…or at least that is what I think when I pass by the farm, seeing you water the crops all lifeless. And if not knowing some things is the matter that is bothering you, you can ask me or Flora; we will do everything we can to help you solve your question. Just be happy, enjoy your life…and choose the right path, not the one you take because you want to get to other place."

I felt like crying, that was exactly what I felt, but how could I possibly be missing. Maybe Carter knew, and maybe he could help me. For it was difficult to me…in one side, the happy girl with a bright life full of flowers; in the other side; a sad but smart girl, uncovering the secrets of the world. How could I have twisted my path? It just didn't make sense, not if I didn't knew the true reason.

"So, why did I change my path, why did I need; what is this other place I am trying to reach?"

Carter blush for a while, how cute did he blush! Lovely…

"Celia…I don't know the heart of a woman, not even Flora; but Flora might help you find it and…" – I didn't want him to talk, so I hugged him tight. I was happy to hear that some people could understand me. And that actually help me; like my parents had done…Carter was like the dad that left me.

"No Carter, I think I already know the answer" I said, tears running down my eyes.

Summer 21

I went yesterday to the cow festival, with little Rin. He was expresiveless as always; but somehow happy to see so many cows.

"Look Rin; the cows in here are all happy, you want to be happy right?"

Jack had entered a com this year; and it was sure he would win, he always did. Mookin, it was called; she was a fairly fat cow who gave one of the best milks; and her coat was long and shiny; also well threatened. Jack might be a silly around girls, but he is devoted to animals as much as to plants. When I first met him, I though he was going to fail; but evidence prove out the right.

Summer 26

Well, today I asked Vesta her opinion in hybrid crops; she was a little scared, but I assure her it had nothing to do with research projects and she was pleased.

Claire has accept Rin's little inconvenient and Marlin and Jack are happy about that.

I have continued with my daily routine; before the idea of making research.

Fall 1

I have been too busy to write…the fireworks festival was one of my favorite festivals, however, I couldn't go.

However, today happened something with a certain importance…though it was strange.

As I went outside to sow the new seeds; I noticed Daryl watching the soil.

"Hello Daryl, what is it?"- I said approaching him with a wide smile.

"Celia, hello. Is something the matter?"

"Jajaja, I should be the one asking that Daryl, you are in the middle of the field!"

He looked down and suddenly went angry;

"I wasn't going where I was going!"

I looked at him puzzled; he was acting and saying odd things…

I looked at him with a frown, and shout at him some meaning less words…I didn't feel good when people were mad at me with no reason.

"You crazy guy; tell me what is wrong with you! I should be able to help you!"

He looked at me in disbelief and then he looked rather angry.

"No, you don't have to do anything for me! Thanks but no!"

I was also growing angry, that wasn't a formal manner to treat others!

"Then get out of my field!! Your shoes are dirty; and Vesta has already planted some seeds!"

"Don't say silly things soil is soil! My shoes don't have anything else!"

"I'm telling you, get out of my field or face the consequences!"- I walked up to him and slapped him on the face.

However, he just stood there; still not moving….if Vesta knew about this; she'll surely get angry, more than me, possibly.

I suddenly notice a strange feeling in my hand; the one of moving liquid. I looked at it. It was blood.

"Daryl, I'm sorry"- I said blushing and looking down. I took a handkerchief out of my sleeve; it had some flowery designs. - "let me help you…here"

"No, don't, you are annoying!"- Shouted Daryl hitting me on the hand that had the handkerchief.

I walked away to the house; I was going to ell Vesta about it…but I felt very sad…almost like crying.

However before I could even enter the house; I felt a hand holding my wrist. Daryl. He had gotten out off the field…but something was just to wrong with him…what could it possibly be?

"Celia…I…wanted you to know that…I'm sorry for what I did you back there…it just wasn't my intention."

I felt silent tears rushing down my cheeks; he sure mean it, but he was lying to me; thing I couldn't explain was the reason…what had happened?

"Daryl, you…why are you angry?"

He looked straight at me for a moment, and then he said in a rather sad voice.

"Well, I was thinking the other day about a special person, and, I mention it to Leia;

Who is by the way, injured .After you left the other day, we headed home, but she fell down and scratched her cheek…but, as I was saying; I mentioned to Leia this especial person and she was angry at me; because this girl wasn't the one she expected"

I looked at him and blushed, that was no reason to stand over the fertile soil and act as a maniac!

"And…well, I just realized that the girl I loved, she is not as important as the girl with the beautiful smile…but I think I've realize it a bit too late."

"You mean Leia?"- I asked him with a smile; if he liked her, then Leia's feelings will be returned; for as the girl she was expecting Daryl liked, was her of course.

"No. I mean…you"

I blushed for a while, I could hardly believe what I was hearing; I liked Daryl, but only as a friend…I felt almost like running away, leaving him staring at me from the house.

"Well, so…so…that's why you stayed over the soil?"

"No, I was thinking…sorry if I told you some nasty things; when I think, I get lost in though…especially if I'm thinking about you."

I started to laugh a little, so, the reason he was standing over the soil was actually because he was thinking about me? Tehe, how sweet.

Suddenly; Daryl grabbed my hand and kiss it lightly; I was blushing crimson red…

"My beautiful Goddess….do you like flowers?"

I blushed even deeper, though I was even purplish...I wonder what would be Vesta's reaction, maybe she'll laugh.

Fall 10

Well, yesterday was the loveliest day ever!

Daryl and I went together to the Harvest festival…seems that someone donate too much fish.

Daryl was saying something about vegetables and how nutritious they were. I agreed with him and asked if they helped girls with facials. He told me I was too beautiful and that part of it was thanks to the vegetables I ate. I thank him with a smile…

After the festival was over; I went to Daryl's home. Leia greeted me and splashed happily in her tub.

"Oh Celia, you came to see me...tehe, just joking; I now you came because of Daryl."

I blush a little, but Daryl grab my hand and I kiss him slightly on the cheek. Leia was giggling happily.

"By the way Celia; I manage to take off the parasite mushrooms of your Shiitake. I will keep them for further study; but I found a way to sell them at the farm like seeds. You just have to get the spores. I bet Vesta should know how."

I nodded happily as he gave me the mushroom.

Seems he has been threatening it well.

Fall 11

Finally, after some time, my friend Karen has come! She has asked me if I'm still with Jack. I was never with him, that's the truth about it!

Oh! And guess what she says about married life? She says that her new family treats her well…come to think of it; she only lives with Rick, as Lilia and Popuri are in Flower Bud.

I'm happy to learn that her life is going well; although we miss each other a lot…

Fall 13

Today, Daryl invited me to Mineral Town to the moon gazing festival…I would love to have this festival at the valley; sadly, we don't have mountains.

Daryl talked me about how he used to think that the moon had a rabbit in it when he was little. I told him I though the same thing; with the difference that I still think it was like that. Daryl smiled at me and didn't say anything. Maybe because he didn't wanted to tell me I was wrong…

Carter was right about something, it is good to know lots of things; but at certain point, you stop believing in everything you once loved and believed. I'm happy to be my old self again; I feel complete…maybe for the very first time on my life. I'm happy to have Daryl, he makes me happy. Teehee.

Fall 14

Today, Marlin and Claire invited me to their family picnic; Vesta is coming as well; although Marlin didn't enjoy the idea very much. So, today the store will be closed and we are going to spend some time by the Goddess place. Claire and I made some delicious cake and some salad…uhh, she cooks better than me; but by being Ruby's friend, it shouldn't surprise me that much.

We went out early; young Rin has started to crawl; although he prefers to be carried by his mother.

The breeze was fresh, and there was the beautiful smell of autumn floating in the air. We sat near the goddess pond and start talking about farm matters. Seems that Vesta is really happy with me; the shiitake seeds turned to give a really good profit!

Marlin is happy; Rin called him "da..." the other day. Jack was wrong; Rin is not mute…although I think he has a problem with his talking abilities. Poor child.

"Celia, why don't you make a new way to improve our profit…Vesta told me you wanted to experiment with hybrid crops"- said Marlin in a bored tone of voice looking at me.

"Hush, Marlin!"- Shouted Vesta-"Don't remember it to Celia, we don't want her to become a scientist again!"

I smiled at Vesta. Some days before; I had given up on any chance with the hybrid crop. Daryl said it was impossible to manipulate genetic with the few resources we have; and even if he offered to help me; I neglected. I wasn't so eager to it; life was simple and happy. And that was the way I liked it.

Fall 16

Not much to write. Karen come again yesterday, she looks worried. She promised me to tell me all about it today. So I'm heading straight to the inn.

Fall 17

Turns out that Karen has been passing out too much lately. Wine has never been one of my favorites…Karen should be more careful with her choices.

Fall 18

Jill came today; she was very happy and hyper and she told Vesta she was willing to see me. Vesta told her I was watering some crops; and Jill runs over me.

"Celia, I found something important about the soil! They seem to have a strange mineral in common; both the one in the Valley and the one in Town. I want you to analyze it!"

I smiled at her and told her about my change. Jill seemed sad, but she supports my point of view.

"Sure Celia, but you'll be always like a master to me. I'm going to continue with this research and tell you about my new discoveries. I'm sure you'll be proud of your assistant!"

I smiled at her and wished her good luck; she loved that scientific life I once had…I guess id her right path and that she made a good role in it. After all, I was her teacher once. Teehee.

Fall 20

Today I went to see Daryl, he was surprised to see me there; but he also was happy. He invited me down to the basement and I found shocked Leia was no longer in there.

"Daryl…what happened to Leia?"

"She wanted to leave; I told her to return whenever she liked; she was not a prisoner, but she helped me cook my meals. I am happy of her choices; she is very proud of her people; and that is nice. Her mother wasn't very pleased to know she was in a tub."

I smiled at him, even if his voice was rather sad; he was happy for Leia, and that sure said a lot…like, he respected life more than he would want fame…

"So…who is going to cook for you from now on?"- I asked blushing a lot and looking down.

"I'll try to do it."- said Daryl in a quiet voice.

I frown at him, I was hoping he would ask me to do so, but I was wrong…mph, guess I'll just have to take a step forward.

I grabbed his head lightly and kissed him on the lips, I was blushing and trembling all over; he then grabbed my hands and kissed me back.

Moments after, we back of. I was very embarrassed for what I just did. However, Daryl grabbed my head and kissed me on the forehead.

"Daryl…I'm sorry, but…eh…I wanted to cook for you…that is if you….would like"

Daryl smiled at me and nodded. I smile at him and he smiles me back.

Fall 21

Sheep festival. Surprisely, Jack didn't win this time; but Jill did. I overheard them two talking; Jack was asking her how did she did it; but Jill simply said.

"Researches my teacher Celia has encouraged me to do."

I smile pleased. So, I was encouraging her to do some researches, huh?

Fall 26

Today I met with Jack at his farm; he said he had something important to tell me. He search for a while in his pocket and took out a beautiful blue feather…it was big and beautiful. I was surprised.

"Are you going to give this to a girl Jack?"- I asked happily- "Whomever you chose; I'm sure will love it."

Jack looked puzzled and smiled at me.

"It is for you Celia…I mean, if you accept to marry me"

I looked at him in amazement; I loved someone else, but a blue feather…did Jack really liked me that much?

I smiled at him and told him I think about it later. After it I run away from his farm; I'll prey to the Harvest Lord he doesn't finds me.

Fall 30

How lucky I am! Jack hasn't show himself for a pretty long time; nor that I want to go out of the house either. I had talk about this to Claire (and Vesta) and they both think it is not a good idea if I don't love him. So I'd have promised myself to gather up some courage and to actually said him something like; "I think we can still be friends"

I will write it down in my wrist. Nerves make me a forgetful person!

Today, the kids of the town came for candy; I gave them some slices of cake that Vesta made especially for this festival. How nice strawberry! I might finish the cake alone and don't leave much for Rin and the others. Such a pity!

Winter 1

I surely don't like this season…plants die, and we can hardly stand the cold. Today, it snowed, and little Rin was happy trying to catch snowflakes. He will get a cold; and I won't like that all of us may catch it as well!

Winter 2

I told it to Jack, that is, that I didn't love him back. He just smiles and says he'll try harder. Try what? Win my heart with a cake every single day! Mh…now came to think of it, a slice a day, keeps the farmer away. I will get fatty thanks to the cakes I suppose he'll give me everyday and he will stop looking at me and will concentrate in another girl. But, will Daryl think I look nice with all that fatty?

It may be an inconvenient.

Winter 5

I'm sort of bored. Karen won't come and I am too lazy to get out of the house. Marlin says I'm sort of childish; well, he is even more, imagine, yesterday he was complaining at Vesta because he wanted to go outside!

Winter 7

Today I finally went out; even if the weather was as bad, I wished to see Daryl.

When I finally arrived at the lab; I waved and smiled at Daryl, but he grab my face and kiss me lightly on the cheek.

"Celia, I'm happy to see you here!"- He said walking down to the basement; asking me to wait a little longer.

When he finally returned; he was carrying a fancy tea cup and a little box, enclosed with a beautiful red ribbon.

"Here, I made some tea in the morning, I hope you like it…Mary, a girl from Mineral Town gave me some Relax Tea Leaves; she says they are a very fine type of tea. Hope you like it"

I took it and sip a little bit. My lips were a little burned, but the taste was delicious.

"And by the way…I get to know the day of your birthday…Spring the sixth right? Well, I make you a present, I don't know if you would like it; but I think it suits you perfectly, as almost everything else"

I smiled at him and took the little box from his hands; I took off the ribbon, and inside I found a beautiful perfume!

"Do you like it Celia?"

"Love it!"- I shouted as I hugged him tight, Daryl…how could he knew so well a girl's likings? Teehee…I wish there were more men like he. I might as well investigate his birthday and gave him a present…even if some seasons have passed by…mph.

Winter 8

Claire and Marlin, and of course Rin, will go to Mineral Town; where there is still fall. Claire says that the weather will help Marlin and Rin; who apparently is as quiet as always, but now, he has a cold.

So, I guess I'll stay with Vesta!

Winter 10

Vesta has starting to make some preparations for the Starry Night; she has told me to invite a nice guy over, she won't invite anyone; but maybe Marlin and Claire will came for the festival, oh, I do so hope they came!

Winter 12

Jill came today; she has her long blond hair tied up in a bun, and she is actually wearing glasses; though she affirms she really needs them, I think she has been reading too much.

Winter 13

I looked at the chocolate and put a little pink gummy in the middle of it; I had been working since last night to make it perfect; Jill says she is happy to know that I'm dating Daryl (Jill has stayed for the night), though I think she just wants me to ask him some things concerning research.

"Jill, do you like anyone?"- I asked to her as she helped me wrap my chocolate; I cut the ribbon with the scissors; but hurt my finger in the process.

"I used to, some time ago, Celia-sensei"- said Jill grabbing my finger and tying it up with a cute looking paper she kept on her pocket.

I blushed a bit, and saw that Jill was also blushing; then she caught my stare and smiled widely.-"Don't worry Celia-sensei! If I really get to like someone; you'll be the first knowing it!"

I smiled at her and she smiled at me; I felt all clumsy when she was around; maybe I tried to apparent someone I really wasn't so she still admires me in her unique form of way?

Winter 14

Today, in the morning, I woke up and tried to maintain my calm. Vesta had noticed my panic and she wished me good luck and gave me a turnip earring. Luck, she said it was…

I walked down the road to Daryl's lab, what was he going to say? Maybe I'll interrupt him with my silliness; after all, he handles more important matters. Maybe I should just return to the house and cry painfully for the rest of my life…or maybe, I just need to continue walking and keep my serenity. That way, my nerves will fly away.

knock knock

Daryl opened the door and look harshly at me; however, he invited me to pass. I enter the lab shyly.

"Hey, don't touch anything in here!"- He yelled as he saw me watching some crystal tubes.

I'm sure screwing everything in here. I'm not sure if I'll be able to give him the chocolate.

"Celia, what is that box you are carrying all over?"- Asked Daryl as he approached me…my chocolate.

"Uh…."- I started as I back away and blushed…he'll now about the chocolate, but my nerves are chewing me all over. Damn it.

"Yes?"

"For you!"- I shouted as I handed him the little box and looked down; however, I felt his arms enclose me all over and carried me up.

I looked down at him, and smiled. Then I tried to look both sides, but he told me in a whisper;

"I make an effort making your eyes encounter mine…I don't want you to evade me again looking for both sides. But you can try it in the old way and look down."

I smiled at him, and grabbed his face. He put me down slowly, and we stay there, kissing for a pretty long time.

Winter 15

Vesta has let me go out with Daryl this winter; after all, she says, no crops will bloom this spring. Will love bloom this winter?

Winter 16

Today, I went to the Goddess pond with Daryl, he told me that very long ago, he and his parents used to go there to pray for the goddess; but that his parents were so busy making research, that he spent most of his time alone…

"Celia, I'm happy you came with me. It makes me happy to know that…in a certain way, I can spent the time I would have wanted to spent with my parents with such a wonderful person. You."

I smiled at him and put my head over his shoulder. I pointed at the pond, as a beautiful fish jumped out the water and later returned. He smiled back at me and we headed to Vesta's farm, hand by hand; walking among the shining pieces of snow and those flower like snowflakes.

Winter 18

I couldn't go outside yesterday, not today. I caught a cold. Vesta says I should use a sweater whenever I go out. She might be just right, and I think I should follow her advice…however, I don't think this is a cold. I think it has something to do with my sickness.

Oh, Daryl has been coming all this day to check on me. I don't know how he did it, but he brought a flower. He might as well have a greenhouse! (But how? Oh, I'm happy)

Winter 20

I finally cold went out. Vesta ordered Daryl to keep me with my sweater on. And that if I take it off, he should tell it to her right away.

I wonder how Vesta feels about all this.

Winter 22

I'm really happy! (Strange at this time of the year). Daryl has accepted to come to the Starry Night, and Vesta is just as happy; Claire and Marlin will also come; along with some people they have invited…maybe Jill and Jack?

Winter 23

Mail is awesome! Karen has sent me a letter, here she'll also assist!

Winter 25

Yesterday in the festival; Claire told us about how Rin's health was quickly improving, but that Marlin might as well stay in the valley…I hope we find an appropriate weather for both.

Also, Jill came over with Jack. She seems happy to let Marlin and Claire stay for the autumn, but she complains about the space they take away form her research projects, so she has moved to her town cottage. Claire seems concerned about this, also Vesta and everyone else!

Marlin seems happy to see me and he told me about the autumn flowers, and guess, he brings me one!

Daryl seems interested about Jill's projects (mph...), but she told him that I had encouraged her to do most of them and he smiled at me. (Teehee)

Karen just talks about her husband and chickens; but also about the interesting people that have being moving to town. Imagine, last time, she discovered in Zacks' hut a strange salesman! And I though the valley was strange!

"I hope you take care of Celia every moment of your life!" Said Vesta to Daryl, we both started to blush as everyone was making giggling sounds.

Daryl gave me a kiss on the forehead and put his arm over my shoulder.

I caught Jack's stare. Envy.

Oh! Today I'll sleep early; I hope I receive some nice present in the morning when I check my sock!

Winter 26

A little cupcake, a flower, and a candy. How nice!

Winter 28

Today, I went out to Daryl's lab, but in the way, I found the jealous farmer, Jack. I run a little bit, so he won't notice me. Wrong, he caught my wrist.

I ordered him to let me go, but he would only grab me harder.

"Jack, please let me go, I need to see Daryl!"

"Oh, Daryl? Why Celia? I loved you very much, more than Daryl at least. Do you really want to spend the rest of your life with a crazy guy who thinks about cloning cows? Think about it Celia.

"That's not of your concern! I love him more than anything, and if you think he only thinks about growing cows and not thinking about nature, then you know nothing of him!"

I forced my hand out of his, and run to Vesta's farm…I should find a more secure path to go visit Daryl…

Winter 29

Today I went to Daryl's lab, I gladly, didn't encounter with the crazy farmer. Teehee.

Well, in the lab, Daryl invited me to the beach, so we would visit Leia.

I gladly accepted and head with him to the beach. It was late midnight, but in the shore; Leia was waving at us and splashing the water around her.

"Oh, Celia, here are you, I didn't believe Daryl when he told me he would invite you, but I was wrong, yes!!!!!!"

"Hi Leia!"- I said happily, as I waved my hand…Leia was such a happy girl, even in the freezing winter!

"Daryl tells me lots of things about you, Celia. Last time we saw, you weren't that close, but now, teehee, cute!"

I smiled at Daryl and told him to sit down at the shore with me. Leia was splashing everything around her, making me a little wet.

"Ups sorry!"

I brushed my face with my sleeve, making the water dry up.

"Celia…"- Leia's face was suddenly sad. I couldn't imagine what was possibly worrying her, she seemed too happy…

"I've been wondering, Daryl tells me you love flowers but…I just don't know how you can possibly like them. They have insects…but they smell nice. At least the one Daryl showed me some nights before, did. I was wondering how does it feel to be walking among flowers…maybe it feels nice, but how can I possibly tell?"

I smile sadly at Leia.

"Well, I would like to know all the flowers of the deepest oceans, but…I can't swim as you do…and I cannot breathe under water, I wish I could help you feel how walking feels like…but I wonder how swimming feels like. I f I could only watch the ocean flowers; I might as well feel happy in winter!"

Leia smiled at me and pull me to the water, I was wet all over, and Daryl was scolding Leia for being such a prankster; but Leia just giggled and told me to breathe in a good deal of air. Daryl was watching Leia in disapproval as I breathe in.

"Don't worry for Celia, I know you like her, but let her be happy watching some sea flowers, and fish!"

"She won't see a thing in the night!"-yelled Daryl as he pulled me to the shore.

Leia was pulling me in, and I just wished I never opened my mouth…however, after some argue I didn't really enjoy; Daryl let me go with Leia, who said she had some fish friends that had a cute light bulb, but that they didn't like to go to upper waters.

"Vesta will scold me for letting you get wet."

"Don't worry so much!"- I said as I grabbed his face and kiss him on the lips.

"Teehee, Celia, are you planning on going like that?"- Said Leia as she watched my dress in disapproval.-"I'm afraid it would weight too much for me and I won't be able to carry you…so may I ask if you possibly take it of?"

I blushed red crimson and opened my mouth to answer something to her; but Leia giggled and I was wordless…

"I…"

I turned to Daryl, he was also blushing red, I didn't want to take my dress off…

"Daryl, would you mind to close you eyes?"- said Leia as she noticed the embarrassment.

He turned around and walk almost to the entrance of the beach; I slowly take off my dress and I stayed in my flannel underwear…gladly it was almost like a blouse and pants; so it didn't really mattered that much.

"Daryl; take care of her dress or else!"- shouted Leia as she grabbed my hand and ordered me to breathe in and close my eyes.

I opened them later, when we were already in the sea; I went out for some air and returned to Leia.

Many light spots swam around the place, and down there, some flowers could be seen, although they sure were different to those of the outside!

Leia went down, leaving me alone, as I tried to keep balance.

She returned a moment later; carrying a flower and a star…se put the flower in my hair and let me touch the little star. It tickled me as it encloses me with all its five little arms.

Leia smiled at me and ordered me to breathe some more air.

When I went in, she pulled me down to the bottom, where many colorful fish were dancing among us, and there were also flowers tickling my feet…

I smiled at her and she smiled at me…mph, I should do something to show Leia how walking between flowers feels like.

After some hours, we finally returned to the shore, Daryl hand me the dress and looked to other way as I put it on.

"Hehehe, you are embarrassed, how cute…"- I said as I tick his nose after I put my dress on.

"...you need your sweater on"- said Daryl as he put my sweater around me. I turned to say thanks to Leia, and then, she waved and was gone, down again to the sea…such an incredible person she was.

I grabbed Daryl's hand and he smiled at me.

"I love you Celia…my beautiful flower goddess."

I blushed and turn to other side, me being called a goddess, was a bit too much…teehee!

Winter 30

I went to New Year's Eve with Vesta, and Daryl, the buckwheat noodles were nice, but it doesn't matter how delicious they are; spring will come soon and lots of flowers will bloom again in the valley; oh, I'm looking forward to see them sprout!

So, until next year!

Epilogue

Spring has come again, lots of flowers blooming and little birds and butterflies crossing the immense blue sky. This diary was ended in winter the 30, and the other many pages after it, remained blank.

So, in the end, I was to kept my mother's diary, it has a beautiful cover, filled of flowers. As I pass through the pages, I can see pieces of things; there is this, now dried, flower, my mother assures belongs to the ocean. How nice!

So, if I was to complete her diary; it would be something like; and she married my father the next year, in her birthday. Then, she lived happy ever after…well, not really…I always thought of her as a sad person…although in her diary she seemed to be really happy. I guess, she always loved my father, but my father's work didn't allow him to love her the way he had done in earlier years.

So, as I am standing in front of the endless sea, watching the waves as they swing around; I should let this diary follow their journey, letting my mother's soul swim around the flowers, as I wait for her return in this endless word.


End file.
